Pressure
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: First off I don't own the song. This is a song fic. done to the song Pressure by Staind about Kagome please read.
1. Chapter 1

One shot to Pressure by Staind

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'I just need this to be alright'

Kagome sat on the edge of a cliff glassy eyes staring sightlessly down at the waves crashing against the sharp rocks down bellow.

'I can't feel this another night'

Images play through her seemingly blank mind. Memories of the man she loved running to another. "Why can he love me?" she whispered brokenly.

'I can't take this I come unglued'

"It hurts so much. Why did it have to end like this? I never thought this journey, our friendship would end like this." Tears silently crept down her cheeks unnoticed.

'I may break down in front of you'

More images flash through her mind but this time of a small fox like child playing a joke on a dog eared man.

'Necessary to medicate

I'm not sleeping can't stay awake'

Kagome every night would rise out of her sleeping bag after she was sure that everyone else slept. Afterwards she would wander off into the dark of the night.

'Can't see through this

Too much pressure

Drowning in this'

During those wanderings she would think often think about what she had possibly done wrong. Most times it was nothing.

'Too much pressure'

Day after day, night after night. During the day she was belittled, and during the night she was abandoned; left to fend for herself.

'If you need me I'll be here'

Even so she stayed. Through thick and thin. No matter how much it hurt.

'Half unconscious to escape my fear'

Reaching down to her calf Kagome pulled a knife from a sheath hidden away underneath her pants she had taken to wearing during her long jaunts in the woods.

'I can't take this I com unglued

I might break down in front of you

Necessary to medicate

I'm not sleeping can't stay awake

Can't see through this

Too much pressure

Drowning in this

Too much pressure

My head hurts this shit isn't getting me high'

Kagome twirled the knife catching it before throwing it back up in the air before catching it once again. Eyes drying Kagome merely sat there in so much pain it was beyond tears.

'My chest is so tight I think I am going to die

My stomach's in knots and the room starts to spin

As I wait for this Valium to slowly kick in'

Kagome pushes her sleeves back briefly pausing to peer at the marred flesh of her under arms that are scored with many scares before lowering the knife.

'Can't see through this

Too much pressure

Drowning in this

Too much pressure

Can't see through this

Too much pressure

Drowning in this

Too much pressure'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There may be a sequel; I'm not to sure though so don't expect on anytime soon. If there is one it will once again be a one shot and won't be a song fic. Thanks in advance to my reviewers.


	2. Chapter 2

A dark poem that starts out nice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shinning faces

Brightened eyes

Glowing smiles

Dimming faces

Darkened eyes

Missing smiles

Darkened faces

Blackened Glare

A thin-lipped frown

A flash of silver

A gurgle of breath

Dripping red liquid

Silent screams silenced forever

Tortured soul finally broken

Blessed all encompassing darkness

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

This is a chapter in between chapters but that is okay I hope. Enjoy the rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my second and last chapter of Pressure except I did not use the song pressure in this one instead I was writing a poem and the story came out between verses.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A flash of silver

A contented sigh

Blood red liquid

Kagome sat upon her knees surrounded by steam a knife once again held in her hand alone. Sango had decided to stay at the campsite earlier.

Blood red liquid

An aggravated growl

A jerk of a hand

Suddenly there is a body before Kagome standing as regal as she remembered him to be the last time they had met. Golden eyes clashed with empty blue even as the figure bent and wrenched the knife from her hand with a growl.

A whimper of pain and longing

A hand held out pleadingly

An unforgiving scowl

Kagome whimpers from her kneeling position and holds out a hand silently pleading with the figure before for the knife to be returned. "Please?!" She whispers.

A scowl crosses the demons normally stoic face, "No." He snarls in reply. "Why?" The demon asked in a much gentler tone.

Racking sobs

Soothing whispers

A body hurls itself at the golden eyed demon, her problems spilling from her lips between racking sobs.

The demon growls soothingly in his chest as he listens intently. "All will be well." He whispers in reassurance.

An ending flow of liquid

A slight tilt of lips in returned happiness

Ending sorrow, refreshing celerity

Beginning Love


End file.
